There are several types of holster holding devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,794 to Nichols discloses a holster with a hanger device. The hanger device is arranged with bolts such that the height of the holster may be easily adjusted by loosening bolts and moving the holster body up or down relative to the hanger device. After a desired position has been reached, the bolts are tightened to hold the holster at the desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,611 to Gilmore discloses a variable position handgun holster with a belt plate and a back plate. The handgun holster may be adjusted longitudinally and radially with respect to the belt plate. The back plate may be adjusted transversally to the belt plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,639 to Beletsky et al. discloses a molded holster belt loop assembly with a shelf. The belt loop assembly includes a tapered belt loop opening and a platform upon which the belt rests.
None of these prior art references teach a device that is simple to adjust, easy to maintain and cost effective to produce while providing a user with an ability to readily position a holster at a desired angle.